A trailing beam suspension typically utilizes a beam having a leading end opposite a trailing end. The beam is mounted lengthwise to a hanger at its leading end for swinging movement about an axis transverse to a trailer. The hanger is typically secured to a chassis or frame of the trailer by suitable means such as welding. A suspension unit such as an air bag extends between the trailing end of the beam and the chassis of the trailer. An axle is mounted to the beam transverse to the beam between the leading and trailing ends of the beam.
The above suspension arrangement is referred to as a “trailing beam” suspension because the beam extends rearwardly from its connection to the hanger and accordingly, the axle “trails” the pivot point of the suspension system.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a suspension arrangement that shifts the typical load bearing from 80% bearing air spring/20% pivot connection to 60% air spring/40% pivot connection, providing a much smoother ride for fragile loads and keeping it versatile to still allow the 80/20 rigid arrangement for standard loads.